Tabula Rasa
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: AU. Megan meets Conner one day during work. If only she could remember him.


Tabula Rasa

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_Beep!_

I slammed my alarm off, wanting to snuggle as the last tendrils of sleep slowly lifted away. Looking out the window in my light pink room, I smiled.

The sun was up.

Today is a new day.

I stretched and got out of bed, getting ready for my shower. While trying to find a decent shirt for work, I came across some shirts that were obviously not mine.

I took one out. It was twice my size, and black. I rarely have any black clothes. These definitely don't belong to me. Are they Uncle John's? I must have forgotten to separate his clothes from mine. I wonder why he didn't ask me about it, though.

Looking at my alarm clock, I realized that the laundry incident could wait. I only have an hour to get to work.

I zipped through my shower and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Uncle John was already there, reading some articles on foreign policy. His job as a representative in the United Nations tends to carry over to the house, but I don't mind it.

"Good morning Uncle John," I greeted as I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, "Good morning Megan. Getting ready for work, I see."

"Mmhmm," I answered while briskly pouring milk into my bowl of cereal.

"Is Gar awake yet?" I asked before shoving a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

Uncle John shook his head, "He came back from Bart's house pretty late last night. If I hadn't called him he probably would've stayed up all night playing video games."

I laughed, finishing my cereal and placing my bowl in the sink.

"Well I'm going to brush my teeth and go to work. Have a nice day, Uncle John!"

* * *

I made it to Wayne Enterprises in record time, with ten minutes to spare! I greeted, "Good morning," to my fellow coworkers. I briskly walked through the lobby to the elevators, hoping that it wasn't stopping at all 31 floors.

I thanked the heavens that the elevator opened within a minute of me waiting. It was surprisingly empty too. Usually, there'd be people flooding the contraption in a heartbeat. I looked at my watch again. Was it broken? I thought I had several minutes to get to my office.

"Hold the door!" a man shouted from across the lobby, just as the doors started to close.

I held the DOOR OPEN button until the man came in.

"Thanks," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

I looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome. What floor?"

"Twenty-three, please," he gruffly answered.

"Oh! You're on my floor? Have we met before?" I asked.

I don't think we have. I would've definitely remembered a face like his. I could get lost in his cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks under his beige trench coat. He was tall, with broad shoulders and muscled arms that bulged through the coat sleeves. I would love to be in his arms.

He coughed in his hand, tanned face turning a shade of pink. I can feel mine doing the same thing. How long was I staring?

I looked down before saying, "Sorry."

"It's fine. I don't think we've met before. My name is Conner. Conner Kent."

I glanced at Conner, "Nice to meet you. I'm Megan Morse."

The elevator doors opened, revealing a busy hall full of conference rooms and office cubicles. Everyone was rushing around, even though it wasn't even 8:30 in the morning yet.

"Looks like something big is happening today," Conner commented.

I nodded, slowly walking out of the elevator.

"Looks like the journalism department's going to be busy," I added.

"Which means I have to go get on with it," the young man stated, touching my shoulder, "Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

I blushed like a teenage girl. I chastised myself. I'm twenty-five years old, not sixteen!

"Megan?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I blushed harder and nodded my head furiously.

"Uh-uh- sure! I'd love to!" I answered.

He gave a small smile, "Great. I'll pick you up at 12."

"See you then!"

* * *

I got so absorbed in my work, only stopping to use the bathroom once. I was working on a project involving genetics and animals, particularly how certain genes affect their cognitive functioning. I was examining the extent of long-term memory in birds, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

An opening of the door revealed Conner, beige trench coat hung over his shoulder and black leather suitcase in his other hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I gasped, clutching my head. I looked around for a clock. The one in the room flashed 12:00 exactly.

"I completely lost track of time! Can you give me a couple of minutes to clean up? I totally forgot, sorry!"

He lowered his eyebrows; I can see a frown forming on his face. Was I rambling too much again? I always seem to do that, especially with strangers.

"It's fine. Do you want me to help you with anything?" he asked.

"No, no, it's ok," I replied, laughing uneasily.

I cleaned up all the papers that were spread all over the table. The results of the research seemed promising today.

* * *

We ate lunch at a quiet diner. I enjoyed his company; even though I talked much more than him, whenever Conner talked, it made my heart melt a little bit more. He's perfect.

Despite his resistance, I paid for my meal. As we were leaving the diner, we came across a young couple, a blonde woman and a red headed man. I felt my heart stir at the sight of them, though I blew it off as young love.

"Hey Conner, hey Megan," the red head greeted us.

"Hi Wally!" I greeted back just as enthusiastically, "How have you been?"

"Good, good. Bruce currently wants me to do another assignment, but I'll do it in a flash, when I get back from my lunch break."

Wally was one of my best friends since high school. He used to have a crush on me, but after a few dates, we concluded it was more of a sibling-type of love. I'm glad to have an older brother like him, though he can be a handful at times.

"You say you do things in a flash, but you're one of the last people to leave, hotshot," the blonde woman said, poking his side.

She was beautiful, with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. I remember when my hair was long. I felt self-conscious, pushing my short hair behind me ear.

"I don't think I've met you," my statement directed towards the young lady, "I'm Megan Morse. It's nice to meet you!"

The woman's eyes widened.

"Megan, it's me, Artemis. Artemis Crock. We met in college. You were dating Conner back then, remember?"

My heartbeat became irregular. I could hear the blood rushing really fast and really slow in my in ears. Flashes of _something_ kept zooming through my head. I could faintly feel the warmth of someone's arms trying to steady me, but I kept falling.

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Down…_

* * *

"_So Artemis, do you like Wally?"_

"_The idiot? No way!"_

"_You're totally denying it. Zatanna doesn't even have to do her crazy spell-thing to prove it."_

"_Hey! That crazy-spell thing DOES work! I don't need it, Megan, because our little archer is blushing."_

"_Well enough about me. How are things between you and Conner?"_

* * *

"_I love you, Conner."_

"_I love you too, Megan."_

* * *

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_One gunshot, a broken window._

"_I know you're in here little girl, and I will find you."_

_Another gunshot, a scream._

* * *

"How could you _not_ have told Artemis about the shooting? It's been seven months, Wally, since Megan woke up from that damn coma!"

I couldn't help it. That whole day went pretty smoothly- until those two people who I reluctantly call my _friends_ ruined it. I ignored his reasoning and mentions of our boss.

"Well you tell Bruce that Megan and I won't be coming in, and no, do NOT bring Dick or Kaldur into this."

I looked at the clock; it was only 1:26. I brought her to my place, since it was close to the diner. I practically carried her bridal style and ran those seven blocks to my apartment, screams to _get out of my way_ escaping my mouth.

All the anger left me by the time I got to my front door. Now I'm just exhausted. I kept feeling around my trench coat and pants pockets for my keys, all the while trying to keep Megan comfortable in my arms.

I love it when she snuggles into me like she was doing now. Usually, when I carry her like this, she would kiss my cheek before falling asleep. I wasn't betting on that happening anytime soon, but I relished the feel of her body pressed to mine.

It's been too long.

I finally found my keys, opening the door before slamming it shut with my foot. I brought her to my bedroom.

"Conner?" I heard Megan whisper, "Where am I?"

"Go back to sleep, Megan. I brought you to my place since it was close to the diner."

I placed her on my large bed, looking at her half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry for ruining our lunch date," she whispered.

"It's ok," I murmured, making my way out of my bedroom.

"Please stay," I heard her whimper, "We need to talk."

I sigh, knowing we do. But will she remember what we talk about this time?

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about when we first met?"

* * *

We were talking for about two hours now. I was the one who talked more than her this time. Somehow, I ended up on the bed, shoes off, with my arms around her.

"So this man who called himself the Joker shot me?" the tiny woman asked.

"Yea," I choked out, "You were in a coma for five months and woke up seven months ago."

I laughed softly, "I can't tell you how happy I was to see you wake up, but when I realized you didn't recognize me at all, I was crushed. You can't remember your college experience at all, save for what you learned for your major. You couldn't remember me, Artemis, or anyone else from our team of friends except for Wally."

I can feel her tears on my shirt, not that I minded. I just tightened my grip around Megan, giving her a light kiss on her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me, Conner?" she whispered.

"God damn it Megan, I _have_ for the past seven months. It's like your mind doesn't want to remember me at all. You forget me every day, even though we work in the same place," I murmured.

I heard her gasp and her sobs became louder. My heart hurt to see her like this, and I couldn't help but start to comfort her despite tears starting to escape from me.

"Shh, Megan, it's not your fault. I've been dealing with this for seven months, and I will keep doing this. Don't cry, sweetheart. I love you no matter what."

* * *

After we composed ourselves, we stayed in bed for another hour, not really talking. I lightly traced the contours of Conner's face with my finger.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"My mind might not remember, but my body definitely does," I answered.

Conner frowned slightly.

"Your body?"

I nodded yes, "The feel of your arms seems familiar. When I was in your arms when you carried me, I only wanted to snuggle further and kiss your cheek. Did I do that before?"

"Mmhmm," Conner replied, "back in Happy Harbor High, I used to carry you after each football game, and you never seemed to care how gross I was."

I giggled, "See? My body remembers."

He smiled. My body flushed.

Conner laughed, "You always do that. Your body definitely remembers."

* * *

It wasn't completely awkward to be with Conner that whole afternoon and evening. After we got out of bed, we watched a movie I loved since I was a little girl. Conner then cooked something he said was what we first ate as a couple, paired with a few glasses of red wine.

We then went to the park, Conner lending me his trench coat when he noticed me shivering from the fall chill. His scent was warm, inviting, and familiar.

We were there well past sunset, just walking around, hand in hand. By the serene look in Conner's face, we did this often in the past.

However, once I started yawning, Conner's face turned into one of panic. We were sitting on a grassy hill, leaning on a tree, looking at the city lights. I could feel his arms encircling my waist as he placed me on his lap.

"Megan, try to stay up as much as you can. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go to sleep and forget me again."

I turned around so I can face him and embraced him.

"I don't want to forget, Conner. I love you."

He stiffened but returned my hug.

"I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that again, but sweetie, don't say things you won't remember the next day."

We were holding each other for so long; I had to keep reminding myself to stay awake.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"2:07 in the morning," he replied.

"Conner, I'm so sleepy," I murmured.

He sighed, obviously not wanting me to go to sleep, but he relented after some time. Conner held my face and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok, go to sleep, Megan. I love you," he whispered before I succumbed to the power of sleep.

* * *

_Beep!_

I turned my alarm before snuggling back into my sheets. I looked out the window of my pink room and smiled.

The sun was up.

Today is a new day.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be giving Megan crap about her mental powers, but very few actually seemed to explore what would happen if she was the one being mindf_cked.

I wanted to write some angsty Supermartian. Did I succeed? Review please!


End file.
